The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of fabricating an electronic circuit, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a stretchable or foldable electronic circuit.
Unlike typical flexible devices having only a bendable function, stretchable electronic circuits may be applicable to various fields, such as a sensor skin for robots, wearable communication devices, internal or attachable bio-elements, and next-generation displays. Accordingly, studies for implementing stretchable electronic circuits have been conducted.
In order to implement a stretchable electronic circuit, technologies for forming a device region and a wiring region on a flexible substrate are required. In typical flexible devices, a device region is separately formed and then the device region is attached on a flexible substrate to form a flexible device. Besides, semiconductor processes are used in order to form the device region. However, since such flexible substrates do not allow for the formation of the device region and the wiring region in a continuous semiconductor process, such stretchable electronic devices have limitations in that high fabrication costs are required.